


For You, A Thousand Times Over

by Rolyyy



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolyyy/pseuds/Rolyyy
Summary: 在时间神殿之后。





	For You, A Thousand Times Over

凌晨两点四十分，沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特翻身下床，快步走到水池前，把胃里一切能吐的东西吐出来。

什么都没有。极昼灰蒙蒙的日光照进房间，水池里空无一物。没有他生前就已熟悉的淡黄色胃酸或者浓绿胆汁，当然更没有呕吐物——简直荒谬。魔力构成的身体足够真实到能模拟出生理反应，胃（这个邪恶的器官！）痉挛着同时压迫它上方和下方的同僚，但又忠实地将一切入口的食物转化为魔力，以至于呕吐这个行为本身就成为一种对英灵的讽刺。床头数字时钟冷淡地闪着红光，两点四十一分。

莫扎特漱了漱口，凑近镜子，半强迫性质地打量自己的脸。完美无缺。没有皱纹、斑点、痤疮或伤疤，光洁又苍白。镜子里的阿马德乌斯眨着轻佻的桃花眼与他对视，不蓝不绿的虹膜，像块烧坏的彩色玻璃。两鬓的浅淡金发柔顺地垂下来，如同流水一般披撒在肩上。

他向后撩起头发，露出额头，以便反复确认一些他深知无需确认的事实。额头上没有生出螺旋的独角，他的眼睛不是红色，只有两只，皮肤没有裂开，更没有露出深红色、十字瞳孔的眼球。但视觉可能欺骗人，他用惯于接触琴键的手指抚摸上自己的皮肤，又险些为那冰凉湿润的触感而缩回。从头再来一遍，额头上没有角，皮肤没有裂开，眼睛只有两只，不是红色。你可以放松了，理智对他说。

不！灵魂神经质地尖叫着——看你身后！那个黑影！它又回来了——那六只眼睛！于是沃尔夫冈·莫扎特如临大敌地转过身去，只看到窗帘被南极的寒风吹起，飘荡不休。他关上窗户，将窗帘拉得更开，以便那颗时刻低悬在地平线尽头的昏暗恒星照亮房间更多的角落。阴影里没有潜藏着絮语的神灵，没有眼睛，独角兽的蹄声并不在这里回响。

当然。因为安度西亚斯已经死了，就在前几天，在时间神殿，莫扎特几乎是亲手扼死了那根恶心的柱子。安度西亚斯，它的同事、上司和统括局，它无数次在他枕边低语的它们的骄傲和荣耀，全都化为藻屑被遗失在终局特异点。不止如此，在更早，在他生前，大约是创作费加罗的时候，那匹黑色骏马就踏着优雅的脚步悄然离开他逼仄矮小的房间，再未光临。他早就摆脱了安度西亚斯，早在二百余年前。

在复原特异点的间隙，藤丸立香邀请他看了一些歌剧——不，音乐剧，后世的艺术形式。他毫不意外自己会被作为这些音乐剧的题材，毕竟他可是天才，人们总是喜爱天才。那首歌……叫什么来着，关于阴影和逃离的那首，当白衣服的演员唱出它时藤丸立香殷切地注视莫扎特，无声地希冀他做出一些评价。

荒诞可笑。阿马德乌斯记得自己轻快地说，我从未被才华困扰，难道飞鸟会被自己的翅膀困扰吗？比起这个，你想不想听这首歌的弦乐四重奏变奏版？不想？好吧，那我们继续把这部歌唱剧看完——音乐剧！抱歉！

他没有说谎。才华从来不是痛苦的来源，恰恰相反，才华是在他被血脉的诅咒纠缠不休时唯一的蜘蛛丝。唯有沉浸在音乐的世界之时安度西亚斯才会放过他，不在他枕边低语，不在他梦中出现，不幻化出一副与他相同的容貌（但黑发红眼），劝诱他投向所罗门的荣耀和伟大计划。他唯一的痛苦来源有且仅有安度西亚斯，情报室九柱之一，那匹生着独角的马。

恐惧和焦虑如影随形，爬上他的脚面，顺着睡袍的布料向上，攫住心脏，令那颗跳动着的灵核紧缩起来。莫扎特跌跌撞撞倒在椅子上，双手捂住脸，大口喘息。他的胸腔剧烈起伏，空气穿过魔力模拟出来的肺部。

他今日第二次痛恨这具身体的过分逼真。何必呢——他们只是从者，用来战斗或是演奏的工具，何必给工具真实的感受？更进一步，何必给工具一颗未经打磨的心？英灵座上的本体无知无觉。听闻感情被抑制力磨损殆尽的阿赖耶侧守护者们执行任务时不会产生痛苦，此时沃尔夫冈无比希望自己也是他们的一员。

他抬起头，打量自己在镜中的形貌。冷汗淋漓，浸湿轻薄的睡袍和长发，床上也湿透了。没有角，没有眼睛，也没有红色。他脸上的表情除了惊惧绝望还混杂着鄙夷与漠然，揉在一起成为一张苦瓜脸。

有必要吗？他想，我深知安度西亚斯永远不会再来。我早就逃离了它的阴影，再也不会每时每刻——创作时、交谈时、与康斯坦茨亲吻时、指挥谢幕时——都被它的低语缠身，那些血红的眼睛不会再注视我。何必呢？沃尔夫冈，你何必抱着过去的噩梦止步不前？它们会溺死你。

理智将一切剖析清楚，而生理反应不屑一顾。他从头到脚不断发抖，冷汗从额角和后背流下，如同病重之人。他蜷缩起来，赤裸的脚掌踩住金属椅面（明天最好在这里放个垫子，他想），瘦削的手臂环住双腿，将头埋在两膝之间。音乐家灵敏的耳朵听到自己的呼吸，急促剧烈，溺水者被救上岸之后的第一口空气也不过如此。

溺水。是啊，他无时无刻不在溺水，他从未走出名叫安度西亚斯的河流。在白天他被一切他所爱的事物拎出水面，晒得温暖又蓬松，用音乐、美食和性爱营造轻松舒适的环境。只要有外物的刺激，麻痹痛苦简单极了。

晚上他被毫不怜悯地按回水中。他开着窗帘，任由暗淡日光照射在床上。英灵不用睡觉，因此大多数时候他坐在那把椅子上凝视镜中的自己，直至数字时钟告诉他该去吃早饭。极夜时更难捱，黑暗与安度西亚斯几乎是同义词，而彻夜开灯会引来御主的疑惑。这种时候他一般跑去和通宵赶稿的安徒生与莎士比亚为伍，像生前那样挥墨书写谱子，再蹭上一两杯咖啡。极少数时间他决定给自己一个机会，任由黑暗包裹他入眠，于是在凌晨大汗淋漓地挣脱噩梦，呕吐，发抖和过呼吸一两个小时，继续睁着眼等待夜晚结束。

所以你看，这只不过是他无数次失败尝试中的一次。

身体和一半的阿马德乌斯兀自颤抖着，另一半阿马德乌斯端坐在颅壳内部点评。真是狼狈至极，沃尔夫冈，你真可悲。你像个被强奸过的小姑娘，并且学不会一点教训。早点成为正常人吧——我怎么忘了，你已经是个被镌刻在英灵座上的彻头彻尾的不正常人了！

安度西亚斯。发着抖的那一半阿马德乌斯只说了这一个词，点评者阿马德乌斯打了个冷战，不再发表看法。

数字钟表闪烁着冷红色的光。三点三十五，四点十七，五点，六点半，七点零五。

足够了，这是个出门也不会被其他人质疑的时间。于是沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特从椅子上跳下来，打了个响指，瞬间披挂上那一整套魔力构成的繁复外衣，两侧的头发打出六个卷，面具覆盖在脸上。他又成为那个没心没肺的英灵阿马德乌斯，下午还要去参加玛丽的茶会，尽管他们生前只是在六岁时见过一面。彼时安度西亚斯就已经找上他，在周游欧洲的马车座椅下方探出头，发出低沉的嘶鸣。

阿马德乌斯离开房间时关上灯，于是这里变得漆黑，如同生前安度西亚斯铺展开它庞大而无定形身躯的每一个夜晚。音乐家关门，头也不回地走向迦勒底的金属走廊。管他呢，至少在白天，与他人交际时莫扎特能浮出水面。哪怕只有一刻，这也是好的。哪怕他全然知晓夜晚他仍将在黑暗中窒息，第无数次抱住自己的膝盖，陷入恐惧和焦虑的深渊。

为 ** **祢**** ，千千万万遍。

 

 


End file.
